nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chances
Second Chances is the second episode of the final season of Nashville. It was written by Jesse Zwick and directed by Mike Binder. It aired on January 11, 2018. Plot Scarlett and Deacon are at a farmer's market where the former tries to avoid Gunnar and Deacon bumps into Jessie, with neither knowing how to act around one another. Meanwhile, Juliette finds Avery with Chinese food and grabs a box of noodles from him. When he brings up the name of a good psychiatrist she tells him that she is already seeking help with Darius. She heads there alone and is told by one of the women there, named Laura, that people actually live there and help out by doing cooking and volunteering, while giving up 30% of their salaries for that pleasure. Juliette is initially unimpressed when she has to do heavy tasks like helping construct houses and voices her disapproval to Darius. However, she soon gets the hang of things and calls Avery to tell him that she is spending the night. Meanwhile, Will and Gunnar perform together at Barista Parlor and are chatted up by a female audience member as Avery looks on. They chat over coffee and Avery says he misses the feel of being up onstage like the old days. Will and Gunnar later show up at his house and after a failed lasso attempt by Will, they abduct him and Cadence and bring him to a bar to perform, reassuring him that they found a great babysitter for Cadence via Yelp! They have a great time performing together and the following morning both Gunnar and Will are nursing hangovers but a suggestion is put to them by Avery that they continue on making music together. Elsewhere, Scarlett makes her solo debut but later admits to Deacon that she feels lost without Gunnar onstage with her. She also meets Nadine at an art show, where the young girl introduces her to her mother. She bumps into Gunnar again at the farmer's market and says she is happy for the direction his life is going in, admitting that she knows that it was not the music that was helping others, it was the her and the things that she was doing. However, she cancels a gig she is scheduled to appear at. Deacon contacts Jessie about meeting up for dinner and although initially reluctant she agrees to it. They arrive at a restaurant but neither find themselves able to make conversation. When he drops her home there is not much conversation but Deacon suddenly kisses her. Although Maddie is open to the idea of him dating someone else, Daphne is less receptive and gives him the cols shoulder when he drops her off to school the following morning. They bump into Jessie who texts him to ask what they have done. Following her time with Darius and his fellow movement members, Juliette returns home to Avery, who has put Cadence to bed. He asks her how she got on but she does not respond. Cast Main Cast: *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington *Kaitlin Doubleday as Jessie Caine *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Jeffrey Nordling as Brad Maitland *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad Guest Stars: *Josh Stamberg as Darius Enright *Ben Taylor as Flynn Burnett *Isabella Amara as Nadine Childress Also Starring: *Tara Ochs as Laura Manning *Myles Moore as Jake Maitland *Josh Childs as Carpenter *Kate Kneeland as Jennifer *Phillip Daniel as Follower #1 *Shannon Hemmings as Follower #2 *Ryan Link as Host *Lee Anne Mitchell as Event Co-Ordinator *Brianne Cordaro as Hostess *JD Parker as MC *Katelyn Farrugia as Beth *Katie Jane Cook as Cute Girl *Nora Gill as Cadence Barkley Songs Background Songs # "Wait Right Here" by Frances Cone # "Weakness" by Margo Price Note * The first episode to credit Jeffrey Nordling as a main cast member although he does not appear in it Videos NASHVILLE on CMT Sneak Peek Season 6 Episode 2 Jan 11 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in January Category:Content